Yoshi's Island: Donut Style
Yoshi's Island: Donut Style is a game released for the Xbox Syndicate. The game is a collaboration between Copy-Ability-Studios and former Fantendo user BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. Gameplay Yoshi's Island: Donut Style is structured similarly to past Yoshi's Island games; the goal of each stage is to have Yoshi carry Baby Mario to the exit, all while dodging obstacles and defeating enemies and bosses that get in the player's way. If an enemy comes into contact with Yoshi, Baby Mario will fall off his back and be encased in a protective bubble for only a short period of time. Unlike other instalments in the Yoshi series, which are mostly 2D sidescrollers, Yoshi's Island: Donut Style is a 3D forward-scrolling platformer reminiscent of early fifth generation 3D platform games such as Crash Bandicoot and Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers. As a result, Yoshi can only go forward and backward with very limited left-to-right movement. Similar to Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi can swap Baby Mario with another baby. All the player has to do is visit a Stork Stop and the Stork will exchange Baby Mario with six other babies: Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Baby Rosalina and Baby XJ-1. Each baby has their own special abilities that Yoshi can use to his advantage. There are certain situations and scenarios throughout the game that require Yoshi to use a specific baby, so Yoshi is thankfully never too far away from a Stork Stop whenever the appropriate baby is to be called to action. Super Donuts Morph Bubbles and Whirly Gates from past Yoshi's Island games are eschewed in favor of Super Donuts, which are colorful power-ups that permanently change Yoshi's color from green to four other colors (red, yellow, blue and purple). Each Super Donut that Yoshi consumes will also have a profound effect on Yoshi's own abilities and slightly or drastically alter the way he is controlled; for example, when Yoshi is colored blue, he will be able to swim across water. The sixth and final Super Donut, the Caramel donut, is more special than the other five. Inside this donut is Yoshi's new ally, a tomboyish "tongue spirit" named Bud. Originally a periwinkle-colored Boo, she can possess Yoshi's tongue in most levels and Yoshi can essentially use her as his tongue. Bud is more than the basic tongue ability that Yoshi is most known for, however, as she is able to perform moves that Yoshi is unable to perform on his own, such as punching, grabbing and even using weapons. Downloadable Content My Life as a Teenage Yoshi My Life as a Teenage Yoshi is the name of a downloadable content pack available for Yoshi's Island: Donut Style. It can be downloaded for free provided that players already have a copy of the game. The pack adds the following new content based on the Nickelodeon series My Life as a Teenage Robot: * A new world, Cluster Busters, which takes place on the alien robot planet Cluster Prime. The boss of this world is a mutated XJ-9, Jenny Kong, acting similar to her appearance in the episode "Hostile Makeover". * New costumes for Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby DK and Baby Rosalina, each one made to resemble six of XJ-9's sisters. * A bonus cutscene showing how XJ-1 ended up in Yoshi's world. Trivia * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally came up with the idea for this game over at Video Game Fanon Wiki. * The five colors that Yoshi can turn into (Green, Yellow, Purple, Red and Blue) are the same colors of Yoshi that appear in Super Mario Run. * The game runs on the same gameplay engine as Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. Gallery